batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalas
'''Kalas' is the lead character of Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean, the main male protagonist, and the story's protagonist for the majority of the game. Biography He grew up in the city of Balancoire, capital of Mira, where he lived with his grandfather Georg and his little brother Fee. His only known friends from this time are Trill and an unnamed man who is later seen working for a local shop. Otherwise, he was ostracized by most of Balancoire's inhabitants for his single Wing of the Heart—such a deformity being presumed a sign of a tainted soul. As a result, he became particularly close with his family, and even promised Fee that he would help him find the great Whale someday. Two years prior to the game's events, Giacomo, an officer of the Imperial military, and his subordinate Ayme attack Kalas and his brother and grandfather, burning their home to the ground. Georg dies in the fire, while both Fee and Kalas are shot and mortally wounded by Ayme. The brothers manage to escape into the forests of Nekton before Fee collapses and dies in Kalas's arms. (It is later revealed that Kalas died from his wounds as well, but was revived by the will of Fee, the Divine Child, who infused him with his own soul to save him.) Bereaved and enraged, Kalas encounters Melodia who offers to help him obtain his revenge, in addition to the perfect wings he always longed for, in exchange for his hand in resurrecting the evil god Malpercio. He accepts, and Melodia leads him further into Nekton where he meets and bonds with a Guardian Spirit who lends him its powers. What happens during the two years leading up to the beginning of the game is unknown. However, the Guardian Spirit comes to disagree vehemently with Kalas and Melodia's plot to revive Malpercio. Its defiance forces Melodia to wipe its memories at Kalas's request while the pair meet in Moonguile Forest, knocking Kalas unconscious in the process so that he can claim accidental amnesia as the cause of the Spirit's lost memories. Unbeknownst to them, Xelha witnesses the exchange from the shadows. Rather than saving Kalas herself and draw suspicion, Xelha recruits Meemai to carry Kalas back to the nearby village of Cebalrai. The game begins when Kalas awakes under the care of Dr. Larikush. He soon meets Xelha, who behaves as if she's never seen him before. While exploring the forests, he later saves her from a Sabre Dragon, and together the two recover the End Magnus, only to be apprehended by Giacomo, who is also seeking after the Magnus. The Imperials kidnap Xelha, whom Kalas inadvertently rescues as he tries to hunt down Giacomo at Lord Rodolfo's palace. Kalas rejects her attempts to convince him to join her in her quest, but the pair decide to travel together so long as they are headed in the same direction. As the story progresses, Kalas slowly begins to bond with their growing party of allies, but remains adamant that his only motive is revenge. When the End Magnus in the group's possession goes missing, no one suspects him—save Xelha, who remains grimly silent about the matter—and it's later revealed that he slipped it to Melodia in Parnasse. In Alfard, Kalas finally faces off with Giacomo and his companions aboard the Goldoba. The party's near victory ends with the ship crash-landing in the desert, the fate of their enemies uncertain. After the party defeats Geldoblame in the Lava Caves, Melodia and Kalas step forward as the true masterminds behind the plot regarding Malpercio's resurrection. Kalas rejects the Guardian Spirit in favor of the power of the End Magnus, which bestows him with a full pair of glittering white wings. Xelha, now bonded with the Guardian Spirit, and the rest of the party eventually attempt to rescue Kalas and thwart Melodia's efforts to revive the evil god. A fight ensues and Xelha turns the Ocean Mirror on Kalas out of the misguided hope that it will free him from the evil powers. Instead, the mirror burns Kalas nearly to death, and Xelha is forced to give up as Melodia incapacitates the party. By the force his own will, and fueled by Xelha's memory, Kalas tears his left wing off; this severs Malpercio's influence and restores him to his original one-winged form. Kalas begs forgiveness from his friends and re-bonds with the Guardian Spirit. He rejoins the party for the rest of the game as they battle against Melodia and Malpercio's forces. He exhibits the extent of his change of heart during Malpercio's attack on Duhr by refusing to leave the inhabitants and Mizuti's parents to die for the sake of the party. After returning to Anuenue, Kalas recieves a letter from Doctor Larikush summoning him back to Sadal Suud, where Larikush explains to him his true origins as an artificial being crafted from Magnus by Georg himself. Kalas then defeats Giacomo a final time at his grandfather's old cabin in the Celestial Alps and discovers a second winglet his grandfather left for him there. With the help of the Divine Child, the party defeats Malpercio and rescue Melodia, restoring the nations to Earth. However, another sacrifice must be made: Xelha reveals to Kalas that the lost Ocean sealed within her being, and that he and the Guardian Spirit must help her release it. Kalas, who has become close with her over the course of their journey, initially refuses to carry out the final ritual for fear that he may lose her. At Xelha's pleading, they complete the prayer and, as she dies in his arms, Xelha confesses that a dream about Kalas crying and clutching someone in a dark forest was what actually spurred her on her journey. After confessing her love for him, she vanishes into a salty rain, leaving the twice-bereaved Kalas behind. However, Xelha is revived at the last minute by the great whale, and Kalas embraces her in relief. The game concludes with Kalas and the cast wishing the Guardian Spirit goodbye at Nekton. Appearance Kalas has striking blue hair, often the first thing players notice about him. He has a cape that he hides his wing and winglet under and a blue shirt with tan sleeves. He has purplish arm guards and uses one long blade in his right hand and a modified dagger in his left. It is also interesting to note that on the game's front cover, Kalas is shown as having two different coloured eyes. However, the in-game art, concept art and other promotional images show both of his eyes to be blue. True Origins Kalas's true origins are as an artificial being created from Magnus by the Azhani inventor Georg and his friend Dr. Larikush. Geldoblame commissioned the experiment in an attempt to produce the Divine Child—the perfect being (though Origins introduces the idea that he may have simply refocused an existing project, as the Heartflask sidequest seems to be related to his birth). He wished to study the Divine Child's magna essence in order to discover a way of living forever. Kalas was deemed imperfect and therefore a failure by the Emperor, who named him "Kalas" after an ancient word for "raven." Georg and Larikush would later attempt to give him a new name only for Kalas to reject it. After the creation of Fee, Geldoblame ordered Georg to destroy Kalas and hand over the Divine Child for his own purposes. Having developed a parental bond with their creations, Georg and Larikush faked their deaths in a lab fire and fled. This occurred 12 years before the start of the game (Kalas was 6/7, Fee was 3). They planned to escape to Mira, thereby gaining extra protection from the island's tendency to move between dimensions. During their escape, both Kalas lost all memory of his time in Alfard, presumably from the shock of the explosion that they used to fake their deaths. For some time, the four live together in a cabin built by Georg and Larikush near the summit of the Celestial Alps, where they seem to have raised white caplins. They later moving to Mira as planned. Georg and Larikush continued their professions and became well-known amongst the citizens of Balancoire. Larikush left early enough that Kalas forgot his existence entirely. He moved to Sadal Suud for unknown reasons, becoming a doctor in Cebalrai, where he lost contact with Georg. Kalas learns all of this from Larikush himself near the end of the game. As an artificial human being, Kalas has no percievable Magnus, which one of the fortune tellers/witches of Wazn senses in Mira. It's also the reason behind his single wing, and the mysterious aura that Corellia and Xelha notice surrounding him. In Baten Kaitos: Origins, Sagi contributes to the creation of Kalas through the Heartflask side quest. Battle In battle, Kalas starts out with three magnus in his hand, adding one for every class level, and can use two of them. He focuses on sword magnus. His finishers make use of his sword, i.e. swinging it so hard it creates a whirlwind or cutting through existence. Kalas is one of the most effective characters in battle since his magnus (attacks,defense,etc) have a wide range of uses. He can use every element, and almost all of his attack magnus can be used to defend.He is also able to use more of the heavier defensive magnus than characters like Lyude. Offensive Magnus Kalas fights using Swords. There are thirty available and come in every Element. Defensive Magnus Kalas can equip a number of different defensive based Magnus that will allow him to deflect enemy attacks. As well as most of the swords that he possesses, Kalas can also equip a number of light to heavy body armors, helmets and shields to protect himself in battle. Finishing Moves Standard Finishing Moves "Mighty sword, flow forth, like the wind!" ''-Kalas'' Spirit Attacks "I am the fire! Hear my voice!" ''-Kalas'' Spirit attacks will randomly become the last magnus in a combo depending on your relationship with your guardian spirit. They seem to appear most frequently when the player as the Guardian Spirit has just been asked to make a decision, in particular if it is one Kalas agrees with. The spirit attacks will also grow more powerful as the game progresses, becoming even more powerful than the Level IX finishing moves. These attacks may also appear for Xelha when the player controls her. Equipment Class Up Magnus Quotes Finishing Moves *"Mighty sword, blow forth as a gust of wind! Sword Style: Blue Storm!" *"Mighty sword, flow forth like the wind! Sword Style: Blue Storm!" *"Get ready for the fireworks! Sword Style: Blue Storm!" *"Sword of darkness, cause trembling and chaos! Sword Style: Shadow Wings!" *"Fear the wings of darkness! Sword Style: Shadow Wings!" *"I pity you for bumping into me! Sword Style: Shadow Wings!" *"Destructive impact, release! Sword Style: Energy Wave!" *"Mighty sword, burn with fury and destroy the enemy! Sword Style: Flash Explosion!" *"Mighty sword, burn with flame and destroy the enemy! Sword Style: Flash Explosion!" *"You're gonna fry! Sword Style: Flash Explosion!" *"Mighty sword, bring forth rain to destroy the enemy! Sword Style: Water Blade!" *"Mighty sword, turn teardrops into terror, and wreak havoc! Sword Style: Water Blade!" *"Rain come forth, and take the form of a blade! Sword Style: Water Blade!" *"Mighty sword, transform an illusion of pain into reality! Sword Style: Dream Blade!" *"Prepare for your worst nightmare! Sword Style: Dream Blade!" *"No apologies accepted! Sword Style: Dream Blade!" *"Mighty light of soul, strengthen my blade! Sword Style: Fangs of Light!" *"Shimmering beams of light, come forth, and be my strength! Sword Style: Fangs of Light!" *"This is gonna knock your socks off! Sword Style: Chaotic Illusion!" *"Come to my aid, O mighty time! Sword Style: Chaotic Illusion!" *"I am in the wind! The wind...is in my soul! Sword Style: Lord of the Wind!" Spirit Attacks *"I am time, dispeller of wind! Lingering Time!" *"I am time, hear my voice! Lingering Time!" *"I am the water, dispeller of fire! Sacred Spring!" *"I am the water, hear my voice! Sacred Spring!" *"I am the air, dispeller of time! Distorting Wind!" *"I am the air, hear my voice! Distorting Wind!" *"I am fire, dispeller of water! Hellfire!" *"I am fire, hear my voice! Hellfire!" *"I am darkness, dispeller of light! Demons of Darkness!" *"I am darkness, hear my voice! Demons of Darkness!" *"I am the light, dispeller of darkness! Shining Seraph!" *"I am the light, hear my voice! Shining Seraph!" Other *"Is that all you got?!" (defense) *"Take this!" (offense) Item: Voice *"*yawn* I wanna take a nap." *"Gimme a break! Is that the *best* you can do?!" *"You actually think you can win? *laugh* What a hoot!" *"Let's get this over with. I'm hungry!" Battle Start *"Time to party!" *"You're dead!" *"Don't be thinkin' you can beat me." *"Let's get it on!" *"This'll be easy." *"What a drag!" *"You're history!" *"Walk in the park, baby." *"Huh, piece of cake." *"This's gonna be tough." *"Aw, c'mon..." *"No time to mess around." *"What a buncha wimps." *"This doesn't look too fair." *"No holds barred; this is for real." Battle End *"Time to collect the loot." *"Whew! I worked up a sweat there." *"That was *way* too easy." *"Huh. Loser." *"Not bad." *"That was a pretty sweet battle." *"Sorry I had to beat you to a pulp." *"Whew, that was too close." Item: Ally *"Here you go!" *"Here." *"This'll help." *"Take this." *"You need this." Item: Camera *"Gotcha!" *"Hope you're photogenic." *"Say cheeseburger!" *"Now!" *"Say cheese!" Etymology Kalas's name comes from the Japanese (referred to as a "forgotten language" in the game) ''karasu, カラス, ''meaning "crow" or "raven" alternately. Before the surprise boss battle at the end of the game, Geldoblame refers to Kalas as a "sickly raven." In Japanese folklore, there are a number of superstitions which portray crows as ill omens. From the Online Etymology Dictonary which elaborates on the raven's cultural significance: "The common raven is easily tamed, but is mischievous and thievish, and has been popularly regarded as a bird of evil omen and mysterious character. OED"http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?search=Raven&searchmode=none Gallery Portraits Kalas young portrait.JPG Kalas portrait.jpg Kalas portrait cocky.PNG Kalas portrait stare.PNG __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Humans